pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Past featured builds
A list of past Featured Tested Builds on the main page (i.e. not the ones that were untested and then put on the main page to be tested, but the ones that were previously tested and then placed on the main page to be shown off). This list is arranged from most recent to the least recent builds. Please do not repeat builds. August 2010 *'Build:Me/A AP Illusion Mes' - 14 August May 2010 *'Build:R/any Enraged Volley Hero' - 14 May March 2010 *'Build:P/any Soldier's Fury Paragon' - 25 March January 2010 *'Build:Team - AB Primal Hex' - 4 January December 2009 *'Build:Me/E Stoning Spammer' - 9 December November 2009 *'Build:Team - 600/Smite Rragar's Menagerie' - 06:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) September 2009 *'Build:Team - HA Balanced Hex' - 1 September 2009 *'Build:D/P EDA Blindbot' - 1 September 2009 *'Build:E/P FA Sandstorm Warder' - 1 September 2009 *'Build:Team - Kathandrax Sinway' - 1 September 2009 *'Build:D/W Zealous Vow Hero' - 1 September 2009 *'Build:Team - Frag VS Farm' - 1 September 2009 July 2009 *'Build:P/any Power Motigon' - 14 July 2009 *'Build:W/E Whirling Axe' - 19 July 2009 April 2009 *'Build:Team - HA Frontline Pressure' - 9 April 2009 *'Build:Team - HA Endurance Pressure' - 10 April 2009 February 2009 *'Build:Mo/any WoH Monk' - 14 February 2009 *'Build:Team - OoS Balanced' - 04 February 2009 *'Build:Team - 3 Man Slaver's Exile' - 03 February 2009 January 2009 *'Build:P/Me Incoming Runner' - 4 January 2009 *'Build:Me/any The Degenerator' - 14 January 2009 *'Build:Team - RoJway' - 25 January 2009 *'Build:Team - HA Arcane Hexway'-''25 January 2009'' December 2008 *'Build:N/A HB MoI Necro' - 20 December 2008 *'Build:Team - Shatter Spike' - 15 December 2008 *'Build:Team - Hundred Smites' - 14 December 2008 November 2008 *'Build:Team - GvG Offense' - 9 November 2008 *'Build:N/Mo TA WoD Smiter' - 9 November 2008 October 2008 *'Build:E/D Mind Blast Elementalist' - 13 October 2008 *'Build:Team - HA VoR Hexway' - 11 October 2008 *'Build:R/W HB Wild HaO' - 8 October 2008 *'Build:Team - Shadow Form Scythe' - 2 October 2008 September 2008 *'Build:E/Rt Unsteady Elementalist‎' - 22 September 2008 *'Build:Team - Condition Pressure' - 15 September 2008 *'Build:Team - GvG Triple Warrior Smite' - 15 September 2008 August 2008 *'Build:A/D Perma Shadow Scythe' - 22 August 2008 July 2008 *'Build:E/Me Mist Form Solo Raptor Farmer' - 12 July 2008 *'Build:W/any FoW Hybrid Runner' - 12 July 2008 *'Build:R/E Renewal Smite Farmer' - 7 July 2008 June 2008 *'Build:Mo/any Smiting Support' - 27 June 2008 *'Build:Team - HB Blackout Spike' - 25 June 2008 *'Build:Team - Dual Sig Mesmer' - 24 June 2008 *'Build:W/any Coward Axe' - 22 June 2008 *'Build:N/E Soul Bind Necromancer' - 18 June 2008 *'Build:Any/A Generic SF Runner' - 08 June 2008 *'Build:E/Rt Mind Blast Restoration Hybrid' - 07 June 2008 *'Build:N/Rt Well of Support' - 07 June 2008 May 2008 *'Build:E/Mo 330 Elementalist' - 26 May 2008 *'Build:E/N Ether Renewal Saccer' - 23 May 2008 *'Build:A/E Shadow Form Infinite Runner' - 23 May 2008 *'Build:Team - GroundPound' - 19 May 2008 *'Build:A/Me Solo Assassin Farmer' - 16 May 2008 *'Build:E/Rt VwK Earth' - 15 May 2008 *'Build:Team - GvG Dual Ranger' - 13 May 2008 *'Build:A/any Shattering Assault' - 12 May 2008 *'Build:N/Mo Lost Soul Protector' - 08 May 2008 *'Build:Team - SFway' - 08 May 2008 *'Build:W/P Enraged PvE Hammer Soldier' - 08 May 2008 *'Build:D/Me Solo UW Smite' - 08 May 2008 *'Build:Rt/any Life Preservation Healer' - 08 May 2008 *'Build:A/D Critical Wounder' - 05 May 2008 April 2008 *'Build:Me/E Signet of Illusions Farmer' - 27 April 2008 *'Build:Team - Channeling Magic Farmers' - 26 April 2008 *'Build:Team - HB Sinsmite' - 14 April 2008 *'Build:Team - GvG Triple Warrior' - 13 April 2008 *'Build:Team - TA Critical Pressure' - 12 April 2008 March 2008 *'Build:R/N Resilient Touch Farmer' - 27 March 2008 *'Build:Team - Polar Bearway' - 23 March 2008 *'Build:N/Rt Foul Feast Healer' - 23 March 2008 *'Build:W/Me UW Whirlwind Solo' - 22 March 2008 *'Build:Team - 55/SS' - 15 March 2008 *'Build:P/any Crippling Paragon' - 14 March 2008 *'Build:Me/any MoR Illusion Spammer' - 13 March 2008 *'Build:Team_-_TA_Physical_Balanced' - 02 March 2008 February 2008 *'Build:N/Rt BiP Spirits' - 28 February 2008 *'Build:D/W AoG Dervish' - 20 February 2008 *'Build:Any/Me Ursan' - 17 February 2008 *'Build:P/A Spear Swipe Paragon' - 17 February 2008 *'Build:Mo/Me Great Destroyer Solo' - 17 February 2008 *'Build:W/Rt AoE Splinter' - 15 Ferbruary 2008 *'Build:Me/Rt E-Surge Domination Mesmer' - 14 February 2008 *'Build:R/Rt Brutal Glass Arrows' - 12 February 2008 *'Build:Team - Slaver's Exile' - 08 February 2008 January 2008 *'Build:Team - Singers of Woe' - 08 January 2008 *'Build:Mo/any WoH Monk' - 08 January 2008 *'Build:Team - Triple Necro Vanquish' - 18 January 2008 *'Build:Team - GvG Dervspike' - 24 January 2008 *'Build:Team - GvG Balanced Split' - 24 January 2008 *'Build:Team - TA Ranger Pressure' - 26 January 2008 *'Build:Team - Moebius E-Denial' - 27 January 2008 December 2007 *'Build:Mo/E Healing Light Hero' - 28 December 2007 *'Build:Mo/any WoH Monk' - 04 December 2007 *'Build:D/Me Vaettir Farmer' - 04 December 2007 *'Build:Rt/any WoF Support Ritualist' - 03 December 2007 November 2007 *'Build:Mo/D Signet of Mystic Speed Runner' - 23 November 2007 *'Build:Team - Temple of the Damned 600/Smite' - 23 November 2007 *'Build:Team - Vanquishing Elementalists' - 21 November 2007 *'Build:Rt/A AP Spirit Spammer' - 20 November 2007 October 2007 *'Build:Team - Dual Anguish Farmer' - 30 October 2007 *'Build:Team - Destroyer Core Farmers' - 29 October 2007 *'Build:D/Me UW Smite Solo' - 28 October 2007 *'Build:R/D Scythe Spammer' - 22 October 2007 *'Build:Team - 3 Man Tombs Farmers' - 10 October 2007 *'Build:Team - Dual Assassin Gank' - 08 October 2007 *'Build:Rt/E WoQ Support Ritualist' - 08 October 2007 September 2007 *'Build:R/D Ebon Dust Aura Volley' - 24 September 2007 *'Build:P/W Focused PvE Paragon' - 23 September 2007 *'Build:Mo/any Supportive Smiter' - 13 September 2007 *'Build:E/Mo Master of Magic Smiter' - 13 September 2007 *'Build:Team - Urgoz Barrage Pet' - 06 September 2007 August 2007 *'Build:E/Mo Master of Magic Smiter' - 30 August 2007 *'Build:Team - TA Hex Pressure' - 30 August 2007 *'Build:A/Mo Moebius Breeze' - 17 August 2007 *'Build:W/E Linebacker' - 11 August 2007 *'Build:D/Me Dervish Solo FoW Farmer' - 11 August 2007 July 2007 *'Build:A/E AoD Shock Sin' - 30 July 2007 *'Build:Me/Mo MoR Domination Mesmer' - 29 July 2007 *'Build:Team - E-Denial Hex Pressure' - 29 July 2007 *'Build:A/W Shadow Prison Assassin' - 03 July 2007 *'Build:D/A Dark Silence Runner' - 03 July 2007 June 2007 *'Build:Rt/W Smite Crawler Farmer' - 15 April 2007 March 2007 *'Build:W/E Shock Axe' - 14 March 2007 February 2007 *'Build:W/any RotN Sword Warrior' - 22 February 2007 January 2007 *'Build:Rt/any Mobile Spirits' - 09 January 2007 *'Build:W/A Lone Ganksman' - 02 January 2007 December 2006 *'Build:A/E Blinding Surge Assassin' - 18 December 2006 *'Build:E/any Glyph of Renewal Nuker' - 08 December 2006 November 2006 *'Build:Mo/any Boon Signet Bonder' - 21 November 2006 *'Build:Mo/A Blessed Escaper' - 03 November 2006 October 2006 *'Build:Me/E Air Spiker' - 25 October 2006 *'Build:E/Mo Hybrid Flag Runner' - 17 October 2006 *'Build:E/A Starburster' - 09 October 2006 *'Build:Mo/Me Boon Prot' - 02 October 2006 September 2006 *'Build:N/any Dark Aura Bomber' - 27 September 2006 *'Build:R/Mo Basic Ranger Runner' - 20 September 2006 *'Build:Me/A Shadow Runner' - 16 September 2006 *'Build:N/Me Blacklight' - 09 September 2006 *'Build:W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin' - 03 September 2006 August 2006 *'Build:R/Me Melandru's Arrows Ranger' - 28 August 2006 *'Build:Mo/Me Word Monk' - 23 August 2006 *'Build:Me/any Illusion Spam' - 19 August 2006 *'Build:Me/N Fast Casting Orders' - 04 August 2006 *'Build:Mo/any Word of Healing Monk' - 01 August 2006 July 2006 *'Build:R/any Tank Master' - 25 July 2006 *'Build:Rt/any Attuned was Songkai Healer' - 16 July 2006 *'Build:N/any Saccer' - 14 July 2006 *'Build:E/any Multi-Purpose Farmer' - 12 July 2006 *'Build:Me/N Recurring Soul Barbs' - 11 July 2006 *'Build:W/N Sorrow's Furnace Solo Farmer' - 10 July 2006 *'Build:Mo/N Boon Prot' - 07 July 2006 *'Build:W/Mo Battle Rage Warrior' - 05 July 2006 *'Build:A/E AoD Shock Sin' - 04 July 2006 *'Build:Me/any E-Surge Mesmer' - 03 July 2006 June 2006 *'Build:N/Me SS Nuker' - 29 June 2006 *'Build:Mo/R Resilient Boon Monk' - 28 June 2006 *'Build:N/Mo Solo SS Necromancer' - 26 June 2006 *'Build:Rt/any Ritual Lord' - 25 June 2006 *'Build:A/R Critical Barrager' - 24 June 2006 *'Build:E/any Air Spiker' - 23 June 2006 *'Build:Rt/N Explosive Growth Minion Bomber' - 21 June 2006 *'Build:R/W Choking Gas Ranger' - 14 June 2006 *'Build:R/Me Cripshot Ranger' - 12 June 2006 May 2006 *'Build:Mo/Me Air of Enchantment Smiter' - 21 May 2006 *'Build:W/E Shock Axe' - 20 May 2006 *'Build:R/N Touch Ranger' - 13 May 2006